Traveling Soldier
by FlitterbugAnimeFreak
Summary: Link has nothing and no one to live for, so the thought of dying in the war doesn't seem to bother him. Of course, that was until he met that sweet girl with the bow in her hair. Sad song fic. Based on the song Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks.


**Author's Notes:** Okay, so one of my best friend's just moved away yesterday, and is now on her way up north. I probably won't see her for a while, but I hate thinking like that, and so, when I came home from seeing her off. I started listening to her and her boyfriend's song. It's called Traveling Soldier. I'd heard it once, but it had had no affect on me the fist time listening to it. Early when I tried singing the lyrics, I broke down into tears. This song just really threw me off the edge after having to spend my last day with my best friend, and so I felt inspired to write something.

I'm sorry to anyone who read all that, and if it caused you any discomfort, but I just wanted to say those things before I move on to the actual story. This will be a oneshot. A sad oneshot, and also having to do with one of my favorite pairings. So let's see how this goes.

Oh, and as a heads up, this is WW Link and Tetra, but in this song fic, they are just simple commoners during OOT.

Enjoy.

Rating: T

Warning: Death, and mention of war.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

_Italics _Dreams, visions, future events, past events, or lyrics.

**Bold** Usually someone thinking during dreams, visions, future events, or past events.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to write this and my words.

* * *

**Traveling Solider**

* * *

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a café there_

A young man, with beautiful blond hair, wearing a green tunic, and the edge of a chain mail just visible underneath. He wore a pointy green hat, and his weapons were already equipped. He shone brighter than any of the other young soldiers piling into the small dinner. Maybe it was because he had nothing to lose, and as a result, didn't fear death like the rest of them.

The dinner was a tiny place, back in the outskirts in the ally of Hyrule Market. There was only a couple waitresses working, and it seemed they'd never been this busy. The soldiers were told early to grab some grub and get a good nights rest before they left the next day. They would be riding for a while, and they wouldn't get a chance to eat and rest for a long while.

They were headed into a war. A war that would later be referred to as the Imprisoning war. The gerudo, and many monsters, would be ready to fight them, in a foolish attempt to take over Hyrule.

The young man made sure he sat in a quieter corner of the dinner, away from the noise and crowd. He stood as more of a soldier than even the ones who were dressed properly, with helmet to boot. It was just the aura around him, filled with strength and courage.

An older man looked back at him, and then spoke in a raspy voice, "You look a little too young to be fighting for our country."

The man bowed his head, smiling politely, "I'm just about two days past old enough, sir."

The older man closed his eyes, "They start sending out the inexperienced young ones, who gonna keep our race going after the war is over? They don't know what they're doing." The young man's smile turned sad.

"A man like me is best left for this kind of job. It's an honor to fight, and I can't do any better elsewhere."

"What's your name, son?"

"Link." The old man nodded in approval.

"Even in this old age, I'll be sure to remember it." Link could only nod politely, before turning to look out the window.

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

Link had become lost in thought, wondering how things would go once the fighting began. He almost jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. As he turned his head, eyes locking onto one of the most beautiful girls he'd laid his bright emerald eyes on. Putting a hand to her hip, she opened her soft pink lips to speak, not bothering to fix the little black bow that had fallen out of place, letting her blond bangs slide down by a centimeter.

"It's kind of busy if you haven't noticed, so I'll need to take your order quickly." She said as she cocked her hip, the swirled up bun upon her head already coming undone. Her bright blond hair contrasted amazingly with her tan skin.

Link blinked and then looked shyly down at the table. The girl seemed to notice and put her hand on the smooth wooden surface, leaning forward to get his attention. When he looked up, she sent him a smile.

"Most of the other men are causing a ruckus here, why are you acting so quiet?"

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"Guess I'm just a strange one then." At this, her smile widened. "If you don't like me being so quiet, why don't you sit down and talk with me for a while? I won't get to talk to such a pretty girl once I leave." Link expected her to reject his offer, but was surprised when she nodded.

"I was already off fifteen minutes ago, but I'm just waiting for the next waitress to take my place. I can leave at any time." Then she smiled, "I know someplace more peaceful where we can talk. I'm Tetra, by the way." And with that, she walked off to remove her apron and prepare to leave. Link looked back down at the table, and couldn't keep the smile that spread across his lips.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

They walked together to the other side of Hyrule Market, and entered a large temple. The Temple of Time. Link had heard of it, but had never actually stepped foot inside. They sat on the steps inside the temple, just talking for a long while.

"I know a pretty girl like you probably already has someone to love, but I'm not even going to worry about getting beat up by your boyfriend. It won't matter once I'm dead." He smiled, but it was sad, and Tetra thought she caught a glimpse of loneliness, and maybe even disappointment.

"I've got no one who would do such a thing. But are you really that sure you'll die out there? Or do you want to die?"

"In the end, I don't think it will matter. I have no one here to come back to." He seemed to think over another thought for a good second, and then said, "Maybe you wouldn't mind if I send you letters? Just to tell you how things are going in battle, if you'd like." He looked off to the side, staring at nothing.

Tetra reached out, cupping his cheek, and forcing him to look at her, "I don't mind reading about how _you're_ doing. So don't be so quick to die. Stay alive, and I promise to treat you to a free meal at the dinner when you come back. It's on me." She smiled, and he laughed. She couldn't help but think about how she loved the sound of it.

"Only a free meal?"

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers."

"True." He grinned, then feeling bold, "Can I at least get a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck." But she smiled whole-heartedly. Link made an act of looking like a puppy denied of their treat. All she could do was laugh, finally releasing his face from her hand.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

Before they parted, he asked her to see him off before he left, and she had replied with a 'no way', but laughed and pushed him gently towards the direction of the hotel he would be staying at. When she got home, she told her mother so that she would know she would soon be receiving letters from a man in the war. Her mother objected, saying she was 'too young to be seeing a soldier'. But she only shook her head, saying it wasn't like that.

The next day, she somehow found herself standing by the drawbridge, hastily moving through the throng of soldiers, searching for the only man she wanted to see. She knew from all the shouting that they would be departing soon, and she had to reach him in time before he left. She didn't even understand why she was feeling so anxious, like her life depended on seeing him off. And within a few minutes, the bustling started moving forward, knocking her off balance as she heard rude noises the soldier threw at her as they walk by on their horses. Finally, she tripped, and found herself being held up by someone's hand. She heard a loud whining sound, and looked up into eyes just as bright green as hers were blue.

"Shhh, it's alright." He whispered in the horse's ear. "Epona, Tetra. Tetra, Epona. She was issued to me for the battle, but we've come to have a nice friendship, right girl?" She whinnied softly in response. Tetra slid her hand down Epona's head, getting an appreciative noise in return. Link stood and stepped down off Epona. Now the other soldiers had just learned to ignore and go around the roadblock they were causing. "I have to say. I didn't expect you to come."

"Really? Neither did I. Anyway, I, uh, just came to say bye. So bye." That sad, lonely smile was back, and he began to step into the stirrup. Most of the soldiers had made their way out of the market, and were on their way, so she knew she only had a few seconds left.

"Well, if that's all, I've got to go along with the rest of them. I promise to send you a letter though." He smiled, but it still wasn't a cheerful one. Although how could it be, he was going to war?

"Wait!" He stilled just as he was about to swing his other leg over the saddle. She felt tears pushing through, and her throat constricted as she tried to hold them back. She knew she had to do this quick, so she cupped his cheek in one hand like she'd done the day before, forcing him to look at her. Then she slid her fingers into his hair, mostly just because she had wanted to since she first laid eyes on him, and proceeded to press her lips to his cheek. Her next words came out as a whisper, "If you want that real kiss, come back alive and safe." For the first time, he smiled, really smiled.

"I guess I'll have to do just that." As she watched him ride off, the tears slipped and slid freely down her cheeks.

_So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

Letters arrived, and I found one addressed to myself, tearing it open I read it over,

**Dear Tetra, **

**I've been keeping myself safe. The fighting hasn't become too drastic, and my training has been enough to keep me alive. **

**To be honest with you, I can't get you off my mind. Even through the battles, you're all I can think about. Why do you have to mess with my thoughts so much? Even if we haven't known each other long, and we're practically strangers, I think I'm in love with you. **

**I can't help but feel the way I do, and I worried I won't make it out of this. I wanted to tell you how I felt in person, but I'm afraid that I could die tomorrow, and you'd never know how I feel. Truthfully, I'm scared. I have nowhere to go, but at the same time, I want to return. It's just so confusing. **

**Things have been getting rougher out here, but I just think of the time we spent together when things start getting tough, and everything feels all right. I probably won't be able to send you letters for a while, but don't worry, I'm fine. I just need to be on alert. **

**I hope your safe and well. **

**Yours truly,**

**Link**

She didn't realize until after she was done reading that she was crying.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_  
_A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read but nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Every day, she became more and more anxious to see him again. And without realizing it, she had come to love him with all her heart. Finally, on the Friday night everyone would meet in the market square, ready to greet those tired soldiers, and mourn for the ones lost, she wore that little black bow in her hair. When Link and her talked, he told her she looked cute with the bow in her hair. So she'd worn it for him. She knew he'd be there, he had to be, because he promised.

As everyone gathered around, already running to hug those soldiers who had come home, crying and all. Tetra spent long minutes, the time ticking away in slow motion as she searched the crowd for her soldier, for her knight. But she didn't find him, and silence fell over everyone as a proud, but sad, knight stepped into the middle of the square.

"I will read the list of names of those who fought bravely, but never made it back here." His voice rang out through out the square, louder than thunder. As he read down the list, Tetra bowed her head, sending a prayer for the men who lost their lives. All around her, people who cried and mourned audibly for their lost loved ones broke her heart. When he was done, she sighed in relief, sad for those men, but relieved that Link was waiting for her someone in the square. But her relief was short lived, because his next words crushed her heart.

"And finally, I'm sad to announce that one of the best soldiers I've seen in all my years has also lost his life. He was a great swordsman, and only eighteen. He helped us take this victory, and Link would have become a great knight if a monster hadn't attacked his unprotected back." People seemed to quiet down, confused by the name. It seemed that no one truly knew Link, and thus, no one cared. And with that, they continued to mourn for the other lives lost. The only one who bowed their head in remorse was one old man, who stood across the square from her. He'd talked with Link momentarily that one day at the dinner.

Tetra's body felt numb, and she could barely manage to stumble her way through the crowd. Once she was back in her home, she closed the door with shaky hands, waiting until she stepped inside the safety of her bedroom to let the pain and agony swallow her. She slid down to floor, curling up on the carpet as her sobs resounded throughout the room.

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming..._

'He promised!' She choked, and her sobs became louder. It was fine. She knew no one would hear. 'He said he'd come back!' Memories flooded into her mind, only feeding the pain.

"_Guess I'm just a strange one then." At this, her smile widened. "If you don't like me being so quiet, why don't you sit down and talk with me for a while? I won't get to talk to such a pretty girl once we leave."_

"_Only a free meal?"_

"_Hey, beggars can't be choosers."_

"_True." He grinned, then feeling bold, "Can I at least get a kiss?"_

"_Don't push your luck."_

_She knew she had to do this quick, so she cupped his cheek in one hand like she'd done the day before, forcing him to look at her. Then she slid her fingers into his hair, mostly just because she had wanted to since she first laid eyes on him, and proceeded to press her lips to his cheek._

'Why did you lie to me, Link?'

_I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

After a year had past, she could seem like her self again on the outside, but she would never be the same. Not really, because Link had changed her.

The old man came to visit her at the dinner often, and she slowly became friends with him, always stopping to talk once and a while.

Epona had agonized over Link's death along with Tetra, and so Tetra had made sure she'd be taken care of by her good friend at Lon Lon Ranch.

"What would you like to order?" She asked, as routine, to the customer. She moved to touch the little black bow, as if for comfort. She did that often now, but no one every understood why.

'I know, I just know, I'll never love again. That's for sure. Even now that your gone, your still here somehow. My love…our love, it will never end.'

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's my first song fic. Hope you like it. And please don't kill me for killing Link. O.O


End file.
